One heart, Two guys
by VampireLover411
Summary: Alexander will always be Raven Madison's true immortal love. But what happens when she's suddenly drawn to her boyfriends ex-nemeses? Jagger Maxwell is one vampire to never be trusted but Raven understands the way he acts. Relatonship? READ AND R&R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alexander will always be Raven Madison's true immortal love. But what happens when she's suddenly drawn to her boyfriends ex-nemeses? Jagger Maxwell is one vampire to never be trusted but Raven understands the way he acts and he shows her a side nobody has ever seen. Can they develop a friendship and possibly a relationship? Ragger/Jaggen

**A/N: I love love love Jagger Maxwell in The Vampire Kisses series! I think he and Raven would make a great couple if only they tried to get along. My version of what happens after the latest book: Love Bites, a vampire kisses novel.**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

In my town of Dullsville, where things certainly weren't dull-at least not anymore-I couldn't just focus on one thing. Of course I would love it I could just turn my attention to the one reason I may be able to call Dullsville, Vampireville. Alexander Sterling. My truly handsome gothic vampire soulmate and I were deeply in love. But how on this human and in-human earth can you concentrate on your boyfriend when a flood of immortals are out for blood in your area? Jagger, Luna, Sebastian and even my gorgeous underworld friends, Onyx and Scarlet were all creatures of the night. And it wasn't fair that I was the only gothic mortal among them. I was the most vulnerable and weak as Luna once called me.

Even with Alexander by my side, he still treated me as I were fragile. I lay in bed, hello batty covers surrounding me and stared up at the ceiling plastered with posters of SlipKnot, My chemical Romance and Other heavy-metal bands. I never could sleep during the night but today it was especially hard. Hundreds of un-invited thoughts were intruded my brain and the only way to shake off my stress, was by eating something.

I rolled out of bed, waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and headed downstairs. I yanked open the fridge that revealed an annoying bright light. I squinted my eyes to see rotting cottage cheese, a container of spaghetti from last night's dinner, a box of chocolate ice-cream and some other junk. With a sigh I snatched the ice-cream and slammed the fridge.

"Raven." I almost screamed when the startlingly handsome face of my boyfriend stood before me.

"Alexander!" I choked. "You scared me to death, what are you doing here?" He smiled shyly.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized softly, his chocolate eyes looking a little sad. My lips quickly pecked his and I laughed assuringly.

"Since when do you pop in for late-night booty calls?" I joked. Alexander's dark eyes turned red and he looked alarmed.

"It's not like that! I swear."

"I was kidding," I said lightly. He took the ice-cream from me and set it on the counter. He pulled out a spoon and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrows but sat at the counter and ate my snack.

"So what's going on?" I asked softly. He shook his head half-distractedly.

"I'm sorry I barged in on you like this, but I really need to talk to you," he began.

"No hello kiss?" I joked again. It was a habit when I was nervous. Alexander stared at me for a minute, his long hair in his eyes, before pressing his cool lips to mine desperately. I gasped into his mouth, expected a little warning, as

he traced my bottom lip with one of his sharp immortal teeth. I moaned grabbing fistfuls of his shirt bringing him closer, but as soon as the kiss grew more wanting, he pulled away breathing heavily. I should have been surprised but this wasn't the first time he'd ever pulled away from me. Resisted me.

"There's your kiss, now I really need to talk to you," he said firmly. I glared at the vampire before me.

"So you just come over for that?" I demanded dropping my spoon, flinging chocolate ice-cream all over my black skull and cross bones camisole. Alexander frowned.

"No. This isn't how I wanted to say this either, but you...are in danger."

"What a surprise," I muttered. I reached across the counter for the paper towel roll and began cleaning up the mess on my shirt.

"Here, let me," he offered. He dampened the paper towel with some water, and gently dabbed at the stains.

"I'm sorry," I whispered apologetically. After all, he was doing nothing but protect me.

"Sometimes I just wish it were you and me..." I trailed off. He reached to touch my cheek, carefully wiping away a tear.

"If I had one wish, you know that would be it right?" I nodded in response.

"I never thought it would be this hard," he said, a painful expression overtaking his perfect vampiric features.

"You stop that, it's not your fault," I assured him. He raised his eyebrows doubtfully. I wanted so badly to reach out and embrace him, to tell him that everything would be ok.

"If I hadn't moved here...none of this would have happened. Jagger wouldn't be out for your blood. Luna wouldn't be after my best friend. Trevor wouldn't be in endanger of becoming immortal. And you- would have a normal life," he finished sadly.

"But if you hadn't moved here, you would have never ended the bad alliance with the Maxwell family. You would have never found your best friend. You would have never made Dullsville so bright! I wouldn't have gone to prom with the most gorgeous guy in the world. And you wouldn't have met me!" He glanced up at me, his expression softening.

"You're right. Raven I promise you that as long as you're with me, I'll protect you."

"If you would just turn me into a vampire you wouldn't have to," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"I said I'm really tired and want to go back to sleep." Alexander smiled wearily. Before I could say a word, he was behind me and i was lifted up into his arms. I laughed excitedly.

"Come on superman. Up we go!" I teased. He smiled and gently kissed my forehead. About a second later, we were in my bed, kissing, throwing pillows and laughing.

"Stop!" I cried feverishly as he tickled me. He nuzzled my neck and once again his sharp teeth slid against my neck. With my hand, I cupped the back of his head and gently forced his teeth deeper.

But Alexander was smart. He quickly pulled away, and pinned my arms down. He was hovering over me, panting. I expected another lecture, but instead, he kissed me again, very desperately and rough. I'd never seen this side of him before. I was used to him treating me like glass. Like I was going to break any second. We kissed for what felt like hours and my heart was ready to explode. My beautiful vampire prince moved away from my lips, and tugged at the straps of my camisole. Wait a minute. My shirt was almost half way off. Crap. I was not ready for this! Not now. My parents weren't home, at some fancy dinner party, but Billy Boy was fast asleep in his room. I shoved him away quickly and sat up. He looked confused and it looked adorable. I reached over for the light but then remembered Alexander's sensitivity to light.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled awkwardly. "I didn't mean to push you." I put my pale hand on his cheek and made him face me.

"I want to. I do, it's just, I'm not ready," I said quietly. Great. I'd hurt his feelings again.

"We don't have to do that," he suggested, a sly glint in his eye. I answered that with an accidental yawn.

"Sorry! It's not you, I'm just a little tired is all." He laughed. Then he motioned for me to get under the covers. I obeyed and he followed after, pulling the sheets over us. My head lay against his chest as I sleep crept its way in. The odd thing was, I could hear no heartbeat. Only silence.

"What were you saying earlier, about me being in danger?" I asked.

"Shh. Go to sleep," he whispered. I nodded tiredly and I'm pretty sure I heard him laugh before I fell asleep. Stupid human needs.

**A/N: That's it! Next chapter will have Jagger in it trust me! Really hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't been on in a while, just been busy! You all asked for the second chapter, so here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

I groaned loudly as my super annoying alarm clock- the perfect gift from my mother on Christmas- sang its horrible scream. I'd decorated it with Hello Batty stickers and even painted it black so that it could look more appealing- it was a 1900's version. But none of my decorating skills could rid the ugly thing of its sound. So instead of calmly pressing the off button, my fist slammed down on the snooze. I cursed myself as the wooden thing crunched under the blow.

"Raven!" the cheerful voice of Mother Nature called.

"I'm up!" I snapped back angrily. Why did mothers have to be so peppy and happy in the mornings? I stumbled out of bed and suddenly remembered Alexander.

_He must of left_. I thought to myself. I glanced around and saw a neatly folded note on my dresser. Carefully unfolding it I read aloud, "Sweet dreams Raven. I'll see you tonight." The words were carefully etched in black cursive, perfect calligraphy. A smile curved my lips and my heart nearly burst out of my chest. He was too sweet.

"Raven! I'm not going to call you again!"

"Alright I'm getting dressed now!" I hollered. I took me only a few minutes to put on a truly ghastly outfit; midnight black skinny jeans with wide holes on the thighs that revealed dark blue fishnet, my dark blue platform shoes with black shoe string and a shimmery black long sleeve button up shirt. I quickly applied some indigo eyeliner, violet eye shadow and my favorite plum flavored lavender lip gloss. I always left my black diamond studs in my ears so I slung my backpack over my shoulder and raced downstairs.

Mom stared disapprovingly at my gothic outfit as I entered the kitchen and shook her head. She was sitting down eating breakfast.

"Must you always wear so much black sweetheart?" she said in her motherly tone.

"I'm wearing blue _and _purple too!" I argued and snatched a strip of bacon from her plate.

"I made extra you know if you'd like some," mom said moving her plate away. I laughed and said, "I'm running late." I usually took the bus or walked to school but it was so nice outside.

A warm gust of wind greeted my pale cheeks and the illuminating sun temporarily blinded me. I popped on my sun glasses and walked out to face Dullsville.

….

**I know I said Jagger would be in this chapter but I can't fit him in yet I've been so busy with things but I have a new story with Tahno and Korra from Legend of Korra! I'm in love with LOK an ATLA! I know this is very short too! So sorry!**


End file.
